


【凛弓，gb】错

by wxl1351641822



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxl1351641822/pseuds/wxl1351641822
Summary: gb，注意
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【凛弓，gb】错

1.  
并没有留下来的理由。  
“那Archer你，怎么办呢？”  
明明是那么坚强的女孩子，却哭泣着。  
“真伤脑筋啊……远坂，‘我’就拜托你了。如你所见，是个不怎么靠谱的人……”  
“不要！！要看的话你自己去看，Archer！……留下来啊，Archer，就当……是为了我，可以吗？”  
那时一时怔然。  
大概是……窥视到女孩子柔软的心意了吗？  
那是不对的。  
——向已死之人交付心意。  
却被女孩子抓到了一瞬的动摇，留了下来。  
不对的。  
如果迟早要走，那不如在一开始就果断离去。然后一切，也会随着时间湮灭。  
女孩子却因此终于褪去了悲伤，绽开开心的笑颜，鼓足了干劲要想办法去解决魔力的问题。  
念叨着能怎么怎么办，眉眼间却全然是笑意。  
……就再陪她一会吧。

2.  
不打算说的。  
也不曾流露。  
知晓注定没有结果的事情还去做的话，就太蠢了。  
最后却没有忍住。  
说什么没有留下来的理由。  
说什么没有留下来的目的。  
“我的战斗，已经结束了。”  
迟早也是该回去的。  
——就这样，放着这种笨蛋，回到那种地方，持续着无穷无尽的杀戮吗。  
他说他已经找到了答案，会加油的。  
她也知晓以人类的寿命并没有办法帮助他留下多久。  
何况留下来也只有分身罢了。  
可是，无法忍受。  
完全没有办法忍受。  
啊啊，就这样吧，能有多久就多久。  
哪怕注定没有结果也就这样了。  
蠢就蠢吧。

3.  
以人类的生命力来获取魔力是不可以的。  
以动物来说的话，也非是长久之计。  
回归圣杯制作之法，以冬木的土地为养分倒是个方法。  
以她之力做出类似圣杯之物的话……  
倾三家之力完成的伟业……但因为有资料存在，复现的话，也非是不可能。  
却也不是一时能够完成的方法。  
暂且补充魔力的方法的话，比起动物的生命力，更有效的方法还是存在的。  
因为远坂的土地的特殊性，她的魔力可以迅速地从远坂的土地上得到恢复。  
如果把全部魔力给他的话……  
……但是被拒绝了。  
说不用她管了，他会自己想办法。  
——笨蛋吗！  
——要不是她自己愿意，谁会提这种事情啊！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！

4.  
“以契约流过去的魔力只是少数，如果把我所有的魔力都给你的话，暂且应该没有问题。我的魔力能够很快从远坂家的土地上得到补充。”  
努力绷着脸说着这样的话，视线却不由漂移了。  
女孩子娇俏的脸上浮出了红晕。  
“这是最有效的办法。”  
还强自镇定地补充道。  
然而女孩子羞怯地呈上来的，却是她炙热的、饱含温柔的心意。  
——无法忽视，亦不容玷污。

5.  
大概是被发现了吧。  
她现在也没有隐藏就是。  
因为知道所以不会接受。  
而不去考虑自己的心情。  
错误的，不可以的。  
会伤害她的。  
所以无论如何也不会接受。  
……这一点，士郎也好Archer也好，还真是没有变啊。

6.  
“会不会受到伤害还是怎么样是我的事情哦？但是啊，Archer你是怎么样的，才是我唯一想要知道的啊？”  
你自己，接不接受我呢。

7.  
问出来也不会得到答案的。  
但若说的话，答案也很明显了。  
她知道的。

8.  
“你要自己想办法？去狩猎野兽吗？野兽尸体太多也会引起关注的哦？”  
女孩子端着优雅大小姐的微笑，不过额角大概青筋都要蹦出来了。  
“这是唯一高效或者说是有效的方法。”  
“凛！”  
皱着眉头的模样。是很苦恼吗。  
她凑近男人，近乎是贴着的，去碰触他的手也被他抓住了，不赞同地看着她。  
“你不愿意的话，反过来也是一样的。”  
他一怔。  
似是无法理解她的言语。  
她借机挣脱，去碰触他的脸颊，把他拉下来。  
凑得那么近。  
呼吸都洇染上了和脸颊一样的色泽。  
“放心吧，我还不至于向不愿意的人献身。”  
因为这样的话就放松了紧绷的身体。  
是不是其他的什么方法都会接受呢。  
是该感到可悲还是兴奋呢。  
想要碰触他，想要得到他。  
若说的话，强行想要让他留下来也不过是为了自己吧。  
无法忍受他回去继续已经厌倦了的杀戮。  
亦无法忍受他消失在自己面前。  
“让我来抱你吧，Archer。”

9.  
答应了留下来。  
那以何种姿态留下便也无妨。

10.  
他在床上坐下的时候，女孩子也才进来，反手把门关上。  
脸颊红红的，连看也不敢看他。  
手从门把手上移开的时候，又紧张地攥住自己的裙摆。  
娇嫩的长腿俏生生地从裙摆里伸出来。  
……不该答应的。  
光是看着，想把视线错开来就很困难了。  
……从一开始答应留下来，就已经是不对的了。  
“凛，果然还是……”  
纯粹的当做仪式来看……是无法做到的吧。  
女孩子亮晶晶的眼睛暗淡了下来，把余下的话语都噎在了喉头。  
“Archer……讨厌和我吗？”  
“不……”  
在头脑反应过来，否定的话就先一步脱口而出。  
看着女孩子重新燃起光芒的眼睛，余下的话语再是艰难，也必须要说出来。  
“只是仪式而已。”  
喃喃自语一般。  
像是在对凛的忠告更像是在对自己说。  
“啊，我知道啊。”  
这样说着，女孩子却鼓起了腮帮，气势汹汹地走了过来。  
生气了吧。  
可到了面前又紧张了起来。  
攥紧了手，闭上眼睛，小心翼翼的靠近。  
亲吻的姿态。  
属于女孩子的香气也包围了过来。  
他抬手碰到女孩子的肩膀。  
拒绝女孩子越线的举措，最后也没能施力。  
反倒感受到女孩子圆润而纤细的触感。  
又仿佛被烫到一样的松开。  
嘴唇，碰到了。  
小小的碰了一下，离开来。  
恶作剧似的，女孩子露出了美丽的笑容。  
“亲到了哦，Archer。”  
仿佛宣示着刚刚所言的崩坏一样，声称着。  
但也无法再继续拒绝了。  
理性大概也已经崩坏了。  
纵容了女孩子又一次的贴近。  
女孩子羞怯地靠近，为了更加的贴近，膝盖跪在了床上，近乎是坐在了他的怀里。  
娇小的，纤细的。  
由于柔软的床铺和姿势的问题摇摇晃晃的，仿佛一下子就会摔倒下来。  
他想要去扶住他，却并没有动作。  
她就攀附似抱住了他的肩颈，羞怯地又一次亲吻了过来。  
气息交错着。  
不由放缓了呼吸。  
柔软的唇仿佛一只蝴蝶停留贴在自己的唇上，仿佛一不小心就会煽动翅膀，悄悄飞走一般。  
他看着近在咫尺的女孩子，没有动。  
试探一般的，被舔了一下。  
轻微的触感从唇间麻到心间。  
像小猫一样小心翼翼地一下一下地舔着，好奇地小小的咬一下。  
疼也不疼，只是扰乱了呼吸，染上了彼此的温度。  
他没有动。  
女孩子柔软的小舌探过来的时候，他却也顺从地张开嘴唇，任由了女孩子青涩而羞怯的探索。  
小舌舔过坚硬的齿贝，探索着炙热的口腔。  
然后找到自己的同伴。  
纠缠在一起。  
被强拉着纠缠在一起。  
放纵地纠缠在一起。  
染上彼此的气息。  
分开的时候，银色的线却还牵连着彼此。  
棕色的皮肤看不出血色，女孩子却也感受到了对方炙热的呼吸。  
羞怯地想要避开男人的视线，却又偷偷地凝视着对方。  
于是忍不住又亲吻上去，爱怜地亲他的眼帘，亲他泛着灼人热度的脸颊。  
欢喜地抱紧他，又想要去触碰他的耳垂。  
啊呜地含在口中，小动物一样舔着、小小地咬着。  
纵容了她，却又不自在地别开了头。  
要叫她不要玩了，却也不知如何开口。  
并不知晓自己对男人造成的苦恼，女孩子又对着男人毫无防备露在自己面前的脖颈下了嘴，留下深深浅浅的痕迹。  
有些心虚，可看着心里却又欢喜起来。  
痕迹从侧颈蔓延到喉头，最后被衣服阻挡了。  
她低着头大着胆子去解他的扣子。  
却紧张地连扣子也解不开。  
“……”  
听见了哦，哼笑了下的气音。  
胸腔也震动了下。  
女孩子气哼哼地挑起眉眼瞪了过去。  
却对上了男人温和的眉眼。  
温柔而纵容地注视着她。  
先一步，Archer移开了视线，伸手帮女孩子解开自己的衣扣，脱下红色的外套。余下黑色的上衣紧紧包裹着男人的身体，却将肌肉的线条暴露无遗。  
她跟着男人的手，看着男人将衣摆抽出，撩起衣摆，露出紧实的腰部，和分明的腹肌，热气一下子冲上了头顶，大概都要咕噜噜冒烟了。  
没有注意到男人不自在地停顿了一下，随即才利落地脱掉了上衣。  
光裸的上身暴露在女孩子的视线里。  
以男人来说，并非是如何的事情，但大概女孩子的视线太过炙热了。  
意识到这点的凛自己也有些不好意思。  
脑海里却还是乱成一团，又强自镇定地，伸手去触碰他。  
落在了刚刚搂过的肩颈上，却因为赤裸裸接触到对方的皮肤，手指都仿佛被灼烧了一般。  
视线所及，是与自己不同的，如同刀削一般的线条，坚硬的，强劲而可靠的。  
手指所触碰到的，也是紧实而蕴含力量的肌肉。  
却又不像是看上去那般坚硬。  
刚被她碰到的时候不自在地绷紧了身体，后来放松下来的时候，紧实却也是柔软的。  
她的手下移，酥麻的感觉又让他绷紧了身体。  
手指移到胸部，男人的乳粒小小的在指下，她好奇地揉了揉，就颤巍巍地立了起来。  
小小的。  
她整个手都放在了他的胸口，发达的胸肌塞满了她的手，她忍不住捏了下。  
完全不一样的，紧实却柔软的感觉。  
小小的乳粒硬硬地立在她的手心。  
她小心地抬眼瞄他，他别开头，没有看见她。  
大概是窘迫的样子吧。  
她小小地笑着，自己反倒没有那么害羞了。  
视线移到另一边上，为了方便动作，她坐了下来，坐在男人的大腿上。男人向后坐了一下，不过也并没有能够拉开和女孩子的距离。  
反倒害得女孩子不稳地倒在他怀里，他连忙扶住她，女孩子趴在他的胸口抬眼看他。  
脸颊泛红，视线也因为害羞有些躲闪。  
眼睛却是亮晶晶的。  
柔弱的胸部也因为姿势的原因贴着他。  
像是棉花一样。  
他的手带起了一些她的衣服，露出细白腰肢。  
纤细的仿佛他一只手就能握下一般。  
他一下子松开了手。  
放在床铺上撑着自己和凛。  
手边却是女孩子细嫩的大腿。  
一下子觉得床铺都仿佛着火一般。  
哪都不敢碰，只好僵在那里。  
女孩子的呼吸扑在自己胸口。  
什么也不知晓，女孩子低头去亲吻男人的胸膛，轻飘飘的羽毛一般挠在心口，让人越发感到难耐。  
他抿紧了唇角，却又因被女孩子咬了一口乳粒小小的抽了口气。  
些微的疼痛尾调却是麻麻痒痒的，搔到心头。  
然后半边胸口都被女孩子衔在口中，舔弄着，咬着，甚至吮吸着。  
不轻不重的感觉却只是反复的在心头搔弄，累加着难耐的感觉。  
偶尔加重了力道，却也只似是隔靴搔痒，反而是加深了渴望。  
想要狠狠地把女孩子抱进怀里，但却也只是攥住了手下的床单。  
偶尔会碰到女孩子滑嫩的大腿。  
胸前还被娇小的女孩子玩弄着，女孩子稚嫩的手抚摸着他的身体，一寸一寸的，好奇的、爱恋的抚摸着，顺着肌肉的线条，一遍一遍的抚摸着。  
仿佛翅膀般凸起的肩胛骨，覆着肌肉的背脊，紧瘦的腰。  
一块一块的腹肌。  
她咬下去的时候，就会抽搐似的收紧。  
头顶的呼吸，也会一窒。  
这强劲身躯仿佛在女孩子稚嫩的手指下奏出乐章来。  
快乐亦或者是痛苦都由她。  
她伸手推他，无需力道，他便顺从于她，躺在柔软的床铺上。  
他克制着不去碰她，却任她施为。  
她贴合到他的身上，于是他便无处可避。  
她美丽的头颅枕在他的胸口，她柔软的胸部贴合着他的腹部，她平坦的腹部抵着他的跨部，感受到了他无法躲藏的坚硬。  
她目光闪烁了下，却并不躲闪。  
他没有看她。  
亦不敢看她。  
哪怕说着错误的，不能继续的，内心却叫嚣着要把女孩子紧紧地搂进怀里，揉进身体里。  
她不躲不避。  
如同方才一样，亲吻着，抚摸着他的身体。  
让这具强劲的身体在她的亲吻中颤抖。  
是因为忍耐吗。  
还是因为难耐呢。  
她的身体随着她的亲吻下移。  
于是隔着衣物，他的坚硬磨蹭过她的腹部，她的胸部……  
她的呼吸扑在他的裤子上，她的手扶着他的胯骨，感受到他的腹部随着呼吸起伏。  
变得沉重了。  
她胡乱地解着他的扣子，好几次才成功。  
她的手有几次擦过了呢。  
她拉下了他的拉链，白色的内裤氤氲了湿润的痕迹。  
他的手放在她的肩膀上，想要阻止她。  
“Archer。”  
女孩子一唤他，他便败退。  
他抬起身体，顺着女孩子褪下裤子。  
女孩子好奇地盯着他的下身。  
白皙的手指又碰上了他的身体。  
她勾起白色内裤的边， 他沉默地配合她褪下最后的遮挡，将自己的欲望裸露在女孩子的面前。  
女孩子的衣服只是些许凌乱。  
他却全然赤裸的。  
他抬手捂住了自己的脸，无颜去看。  
女孩子的白皙纤细的手指没有遮挡地落在他的下身上，小心的好奇的触碰着，摸了下湿漉漉的龟头，带着他的液体的手划过坚硬的柱身的脉络，落在根部的小球上，她好奇的揉弄了下，便让他呼吸乱了。  
女孩子坐在他的腿上，感受到他大腿肌肉的紧绷。  
她好奇地抚弄着，撸动着他的下身。  
他强忍着没有躲开，她便只感到他一下下地紧绷了身体，腹部快速地起伏着。大腿绷着似乎想动，却顾忌着坐在身上的女孩子。  
强烈的感觉从下身开始冲击着全身的神经。  
他没有出声，只是快速而颤抖地呼吸着。  
他无可忍地抓住了她作乱的手。  
“疼。”  
女孩子小小叫了一声，他就松了力道。  
却没有松开手。  
呼吸这才稍微缓了下来。  
女孩子有些愧疚地直起身，凑过去在他嘴唇上亲了一下。  
“没事吧？”  
他抿着唇角没有说话。  
捂着脸也不看她。  
“Archer?”  
她拉下他的手。  
僵持了片刻，他还是卸了力道，随她了。  
他僵着脸看她。  
棕色的皮肤上似乎也透出了血色来。  
“……没事。”他嘟囔道，“快点吧。”  
“那……我要做了？”  
“……恩。”  
轻微的鼻音，就当做是应承了吧。  
女孩子起身从床头翻出自己的水乳来。  
看着躺在床上的人一时也有些无措，她凑过去挤到男人腿间，男人没有说话，顺着她的力道分开腿，抓住自己的膝盖，把腿间没有遮挡的展现在她的面前。  
人却没有看她。  
被她注视着的分身脉动着，她的视线向下，刚才被她揉弄过的小球还鼓鼓地，再向下会阴……还有隐藏在臀瓣间不安地瑟缩着的紧闭着的小小的花。  
“……可以吗？”  
这个，能进去吗。  
男人动了动嘴唇，什么也没有说。  
女孩子怀疑地摸了摸那小穴，它在指下瑟缩着。  
连男人自己也未曾碰触过的地方。  
他清楚地感到女孩子揉弄了下那个地方。  
怪异的感觉蔓延开来。  
他也是第一次知道这种的地方感觉是这样敏感的。  
女孩子给自己手上挤满水乳，又一次迟疑地碰到那个地方。  
“……那，Archer，我进去了？”  
“……”  
没有得到回复，不过这样子让人回复也是很为难的吧。  
凛咽了口口水，紧张地揉了揉那个地方，这才用力探了进去。  
手指，被穴肉紧紧地箍住了。  
凛不敢用力，小心地用其他手指揉了揉外面的穴肉。  
“……放松一些？”  
男人深吸一口气，强压下被入侵的怪异感。  
“……没事，继续。”  
这样说着，却也并没有放松，反倒是更紧地箍着女孩子纤细的手指。  
女孩子也不敢动，Archer却伸手过来帮她施力。  
“诶，Archer！”  
男人抿着嘴唇没有说话。  
牙关死死地咬着忍耐着。  
女孩子的力道比不得他，就只好亲亲他的大腿，来安抚他。  
她另一只手抚上男人因疼痛而萎缩了些的下身，撸动着来转移他的注意力。  
或许有些用处，顺利地将女孩子的手指全部吞了进去。  
穴口紧密地包裹着她的手指，里面却稍微好了一些，不过微微一动就碰到炙热的、湿润的肠壁。  
Archer的内部……？  
女孩子眨了眨眼，好奇地摸索着。  
Archer抓住了她的手，却也无法阻止在他体内作乱的手指。  
明明刚刚还疼得他冒出了冷汗，却在疼痛中一些怪异的感觉也跟着蔓延开来。  
清楚的感受到了进入了自己的手指。  
感受到自己体内一寸寸地被它探索着。  
“……嗯。”  
并不知道碰到了什么。  
酸软的如同射精般的快感突然冲击而来，冲上喉头。  
紧咬的牙关也无法关住。  
就那样泄露了出来。  
忍耐着的，却反而如同动物在喉头的呜咽声一般。  
“诶。”女孩子惊奇的声音，稍稍让他回了神。  
他对上女孩子亮晶晶的眼睛，意识到自己发出了怎样的声音，羞愤地捂住了脸。  
女孩子笑着凑过来亲了亲他。  
手上却抓住了他的弱点一般，毫不留情地揉弄着那个地方。  
酸软的，怪异的。  
忍耐着，喉头却也呜咽着发出声音来。  
连自己听着都觉得羞耻。  
抬手咬住自己的手腕。  
女孩子却凑过来拿开他的手。  
“不要嘛，Archer很可爱哦。”  
这样子小恶魔般的露出美丽的笑容。  
然后连脸上的手也被拿开。  
刚灰色的眼睛也露出泛着水泽。  
喉头呜咽着，连呼吸也颤抖起来。  
是和平时截然不同的，完全是情色的表情。  
女孩子忍不住亲他，又忍不住更加欺负他。  
不知何时又挤进去一只手指，刺穿他，玩弄他的弱点。  
让他在他身下抑制不住声音，忘记其他一切。  
他想要合拢双腿，却因为腿间的女孩子，只能夹紧女孩子纤细的腰肢。  
英灵的力道却在快感的刺激下只能夹着女孩子的腰肢颤抖。  
腹部也因为快感抽搐着。  
下身不知何时又挺硬了起来，跟主人一样呜咽着流出液体。  
湿漉漉地打湿女孩子的裙摆。  
……最后的时候，终于不自禁地抱住娇小的女孩子。  
紧紧的。  
让她陷在自己怀里，又如同攀附住救命的稻草一般。  
11.  
失去了魔力，女孩子昏睡在他的胸膛上。  
他抬手迟疑了片刻，叹息了声，还是揽住了凛。  
12.  
……啊啊，这不是，一样的吗。


End file.
